


it's real estate

by eudaemonics



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: He obviously didn’t care for his answer, but Shad would argue that he didn’t care for Link’s timing.





	it's real estate

**Author's Note:**

> ah shit here we go again

Link’s knees dug  into the bed sheets and mattress, hat haphazardly tossed somewhere in the room, one hand firmly grasping Shad’s hip and the other placed on his bare thigh. Breath, hot like firelight, was just centimeters away from his goal, when he suddenly looked up.

"What do you know about real estate?” He asked.

_ "...Excuse me? _ ” Shad’s voice was filled with such an intangible mix of confusion and disbelief, that he picked himself up from the mattress by his elbows to shoot Link a look — one that was probably akin to having seen someone kick a dog.

“What do you know about real estate?” Link repeated, completely nonchalant.

The second time hearing the question certainly didn’t do much to clear up any confusion, which at that point had completely smothered the sensation of Link idley stroking him while he asked about it.

“You want to talk about this,” he gestured to his pants around his ankles and Link, himself, who rested his chin in a curve of Shad’s hips, still looking up at him with doe-eyes none the wiser, “ _ Now? _ ”

“It was just suddenly on my mind,” he replied.

“I am inclined to wonder if I should feel insulted, dear,” though he petted Link’s dirty blond hair as he spoke, there was decidedly vexation in his words, “Since I apparently  _ bore you  _ so much so that you would much rather think about  _ real estate _ .”

“C’mon, don’t take it like that.” Link pouted.

He obviously didn’t care for his answer, but Shad would argue that he didn’t care for Link’s  _ timing _ . Link moved from in between Shad’s legs to lay half on top of him, and half beside him; his head close to Shad’s, propped up by his chin in his palm.

“I was just thinking,” he continued, “I’m constantly visiting you and staying over, but I’m just sleeping here, and we’ve been dating for a few years now, and well — both of our places are too small for  _ two people _ to live together, so…”

“And you are suggesting we live together?” Shad finished his thought, immediately catching on.

“Right. Tried to look into what it’d take to get an apartment for the both of us, but I don’t really know how any of that stuff works, so I thought you would know.” His voice trailed off, then suddenly looking at Shad inquisitively, ''Unless… you don’t want to?”

Ah, the drop in his tone, those puppy-dog eyes — were they more forget-me-not or flax? Regardless, Link really knew how to make it impossible for anyone to stay upset with him for very long. Though he seemed unaware of it himself, Shad couldn’t help but occasionally wonder if he secretly knew  _ exactly  _ what it was he was doing.

“Dear, I would love nothing more than to live with you, and it is absolutely something we should look into in the near future, but all that said,” he spoke fast, “Do you not think this is a rather…  _ odd time _ to be discussing this?”

As if Link had only _just_ become aware of the fact they were both half naked and ready to go, his face flushed pink and he rolled over to face his back towards Shad.

“Like I said, it was just suddenly on my mind.” He mumbled, clearly dejected.

A quiet laugh escaped Shad. He moved to hover over Link (who was now more or less in fetal position with his hands covering his face), and he placed a small kiss on his ear.

“You can be rather adorable at times.” He said, softly.

With a small whine from Link, he rolled back over to place himself back on top of Shad, looming over him with his hands at either side of him. He leaned down to press their lips together, then trailed his down.

As Link’s lips made their way to Shad’s chest, he suddenly spoke up.

“But, now that you mention it, I am stuck in a long-term lease with my apartment right now, and that will surely be a hassle to deal with,” he prattled on, “Oh, dear…” 


End file.
